


過去喜歡的，和今天相愛的 (石鐘/洙國)

by mansawa



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansawa/pseuds/mansawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>強調cp︰石鐘/洙國 (鐘國哥是受)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

第一章  
劉在錫篇

我的雙手從黑色毛衣的下擺探進去，張開骨節分明的手掌，更大範圍的貼近那帶有火熱溫度的腹肌，接著開始了沒有章法的摸索，在那深深淺淺的肌理上留連往返，不時又在腰則捏上幾把，然後逐漸往上揉，攻佔更多的領地。

那結實的胸膛極具軔性，不同於腹肌的堅硬，也不似女人般的溫軟，我的手在那滑膩的肌膚上游移，感受左邊的胸口在我手心下失控的跳動，本能的收攏掌心，嘗試把它把玩在手裡，但男人鍛練有素的胸肌難以像女人般被一手駕馭，我心裡不由得一陣煩躁，低下頭隔著毛衣就往他胸口上咬——「哎西！」男人啞著嗓子的低喊了一聲。

我愣了大概一秒左右，因為這個「版本」的咒罵是如此陌生，這個健碩的男人半是喘著氣半是忍著痛楚的低聲嘶吼，聲音甚至輕的聽不清楚，我只大抵憑著空氣在耳邊的震動，和隱約聽到那被壓在喉頂的哭腔，來分辨出這是能力者示弱的聲音。

我有一股強烈的衝動想要抬頭，去看看他是否被我逼哭了，那在笑時彎的特別細的眼睛是否紅了……我想看看他有沒有看著我，有沒有看著我在對他做的事。

但我怕他看到我眼中的瘋狂。我更怕他知道我沒有醉……

我繼續低頭，這次粗魯的往他脖子上又咬又吮，其中特別鍾愛他那不甚明顯的喉結，每當他被我雙手的動作撩撥得難以忍受時，他的頭都不自禁往後仰，獻祭一般把頸項送到我的嘴邊，喉嚨無措的在我濕潤的舌齒之間顫抖。

「哥，你在幹嘛？不要咬……」他禁不起這樣的玩弄，伸手把我的頭推開，那力道可不是說笑，我被動的從他身上翻了下去，他是想要立刻起床，但我的反應也不慢，長臂一伸，摟著他如花豹般性感帶勁的腰又翻了上去。

或許我的敏捷不像是一個醉了的人，但我的話像︰「我很想你……不要走……求求你……我想要你……」——靜恩——我應該這樣叫他，我應該要讓他誤會這只是一場「誤會」，我應該要偽裝我已經醉得分不清眼前的人。

但我叫不出口。

「不要走！我想要你，我想要你！」——我想要你啊，國鐘！

真正的名字在我嘴邊，我卻更不能說出口，我只好胡言亂語，卻把名字永遠藏在心裡。

他聽著我的胡話，心軟了，放輕了掙扎，我不知道他是在可憐我這個離了婚的男人，還是被我的悲鳴震懾到了。他強壯有力的四肢僵在床舖之上，如同作繭自縛。

我苦笑，真是一個善良的傻瓜。

可我不同，我是狡猾的劉魯斯威利斯，你的仁慈只是放縱了我，放縱了我心裡任意妄為的肖想。

「我想要你……」一邊說著，一邊沿著頸項的風景線舔弄上去，輕輕啃上那曾被懵智評為小巧精緻的下顎，手上也沒有閒著，長繭的手指橫蠻粗暴的挑逗著，以他因慌張而緊繃著的軀體作為樂器，譜出一段糜爛的伴奏。大概是因為在節目中被他欺壓多了，現在總是想要「報復」他——比起溫柔的手段，我採取強勢而霸道的力量，毫不猶豫的在他陽剛的軀體上留下痛楚的記號。

能力者會怕痛在Running Man中並不是什麼秘密，在我的身下，他的呼吸又急了一拍，聲音也變了調︰「嗯……哥，別弄了！」

我繼續裝著聽不見，嘴上含糊的呢喃著︰「你知道我有多喜歡你嗎？你知道嗎？為什麼要走？不要走好嗎？」說著說著，我不禁懷疑我真的醉了，不然怎會變得如此矯情，把心裡的話都一股腦兒的說了呢？

他始終沒有反抗，我利用了他對我的信任和心疼，用簡單的幾句話就把他釘在那兒。

我知道，平時在節目中強硬的話語、愛用武力解決問題的形象都是假象，私底下他只是一個總會顧慮別人感受的傻瓜，所以經常在無意之間把自己置於弱勢……

明明可以像節目中用力推開我這個「醉鬼」。但他只是無措的一手抵在我的胸前，卻又不敢施力，另一隻手緊握著拳頭，整條手臂橫放在額上，遮擋著自己的視線，同時也掩蓋著自己通紅的臉。

我突然想到——他在李光洙的床上是不是也是這般模樣？

心中霎時泛起一陣酸澀，這樣的嫉妒是如此蒼白無力。

李光洙是他的男友，而我只是他回憶中愛過的男人，當初甚至是我選擇放棄去擁有這段愛情的——我有什麼資格去吃他跟他男朋友的醋？

雖然理智是這般想，我的身體卻仍然忍不住想要去攻陷他，放過那惹人憐愛的耳垂，我吻上那涼薄的嘴唇，含著他的下唇憤怒的咬了一口。

「啊！」他痛得叫了出聲，全身顫了一下，彷彿被突如其來的痛楚喚回了理智。

我承認我此刻是絕望的，所以才會急躁得像個黃毛小子一般沒有章法。曾經我想過可能的話，會溫柔的待他，盡我技巧之能事，讓他也一步一步的陷入欲望之中，但他的放任激怒了我，那種既不是享受，又不是拒絕的放任，令我感到絕望。

我舔過他唇邊腥甜的血絲，便嘗試用舌頭撬開他刀刻般的唇瓣。比起剛才纏綿的挑逗，現在開始的是充滿欲望的求歡，我的手更加的放肆，一寸一寸的向下摸索，越過金屬製的皮帶扣，直奔主題，隔著牛仔布料往他重點位置按壓下去，雖然從未跟同性做過，但身為男人，我還是懂得如何在男人身上點火的。

「不行！」抵在我胸膛上的手終於施力，以不能忽視的力道推開了我。  
這就是他的底線。

「在錫哥！醒醒吧，是我。」

「不要走……不要……」我貫徹始於的耍著酒瘋，試著再一次的撲向他。

他沒有被我唬弄過去，只是搖了搖頭，輕輕的說︰「在錫哥，我是有男朋友的人了……」他的面頰依然泛著紅暈，但眼神已清明了不少，右手直挺的抵著我，態度是堅定不移的。

果然是能力者，不會輕易被我迷惑到。

我傻傻的笑了笑，翻身倒在床上，裝著酒勁上腦，昏睡過去了。聽著身後門關上的聲音，我嘴裡苦得像含了一口膽汁一般，這種裝醉賣瘋的行徑讓我噁心得快想吐了！

如果，如果當初不顧一切跟他一起了……

如果當時我願意承認自己是愛他的……

結局會不會不一樣？


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
李光洙篇

回家洗了個澡後，我等了又等，終於聽到門外傳來按密碼鍵的聲音——鍾國哥比我預計的還要遲回來。

我跑了出去玄關，一邊竊笑著一邊又忍不住抱怨幾句：「哥你怎麼這麽晚？在錫哥的家也沒多遠，你不會是送他回家時迷路了吧？」

門一打開，那金髮黑衫的身影就映入眼簾，背光的他看上去更是神秘和高大，我臉上笑意更盛，走上前正想把畏寒的他拉入懷中。沒想到，他卻退後了一步。

伸出的手尷尬的懸在半空，我驀然想起這場景如此熟悉——最初我追求他時，他也對我各種親暱的舉動十分避忌。 

我的笑容僵住了，甚至是脊背也冒出了冷汗，曾經在夢魘中上演過無數次的分手情節再一次浮上腦海。

氣氛依然冷冽，我在等著他開口，等著他甩掉我後瀟灑的轉身離去，但鐘國哥他只是站在那兒，難得的很安份，安份得讓我心驚。我猶豫了良久，最後還是情不自禁的跨出走廊，摟住他厚實的肩膀，把他帶進屋了。

他的身體很冷，毛衣上甚至起了薄薄的一層水霧。我突然想起，我們在聚餐後分別時，他明明是有披著一件禦寒大衣，現在大衣不知消失到哪裡去呢？ 

「哥，你的大衣呢？怎麼弄丟了？大冬天你就穿著這麽一件毛衣，你都不怕會感冒嗎？」可能跟他一起久了，我也沾染上嘮叨的習慣，一開口就停不下來：「哥，你快點去洗個澡，暖暖身吧。」

「光洙啊。」他的聲線比平日低沉了幾度，又似是被下了蠱一般的迷離，我不禁轉過頭想看看他。

在玄關朦朧的燈光下，我瞥見他慘白的臉色和紅腫得厲害的眼眶，他沒有跟我對視，沒有因為我的遲鈍而調侃我，也沒有對我的喋喋不休給予關注，他只是緩慢而堅決的推開了我。

然後嘗試把自己魁梧的身體瑟縮於沙發的一角。

他高傲的頭顱低垂下去，雙手密不透風的捂住了臉，我有一瞬間以為他在哭，直至他再次開口說話：「光洙啊！哥對不起你。」原來他沒有哭。我總以為我懂他，但現實總是呈現出相反的一面。我聽著他埋藏於手心裡的聲音，仿似聽到一隻受傷的老虎支離破碎的嘶叫，那聲音比哭泣更叫人心碎。 

他沒頭沒腦的一句道歉只是徒增了我的無措，我瞪著那沙金色的腦袋，在大韓民國人民眼中無所不能的他，現在只顧沉溺於自己的世界裡。 

老實說，這還是他第一次向我低聲下氣的說話，我聽著就渾身不舒服，只好愣在原地，支吾以對。雖說人不能太犯賤，但我還是迷戀那個嘴上不饒人，但又不時賣萌的鐘國哥。

「鐘國哥，你不要嚇我......我膽子小，你有什麼就直說吧......」

他深深的吸了一口氣，我懷疑他是拿出在節目上所有的勇氣，才願意抬頭，正眼看我。四目相投，他卻不知從何說起︰「我……」

他知道他不用解釋下去，因為他下唇上的齒印和脖子上曖昧的吻痕已替他訴說了一切。我睜大了眼睛，牢牢的瞪著他充血的薄唇上的凹痕。

「光洙……」他的語氣是前所未有的柔軟，似是他唱歌時的腔調，其中甚至隱約帶點懇求的意味︰「你聽我說。」他握緊了我的手，那冰冷的溫度立刻傳到我手上，使我回過神來。我留意到我的手一直在發抖，但是我也分不清楚是因為憤怒，還是因為害怕——憤怒於被你背叛，但又害怕你會離開。

如此卑微的佔有欲。

「光洙啊……我承認是我的錯，是我對不起你。可我還是想告訴你……」他停頓了半晌，突然像是想通了什麼一樣，狹長的眼睛裡閃過一抹豔陽般的神采，他站直身子，不輕不重的拍拍我的雙肩，重拾起他的氣勢，然後以最甜蜜的嗓音對我說︰「我愛你。光洙，我愛你。」

這個徵底的大反轉讓我再次呆了。是隱藏攝影機吧？一定是。

「是分手的道別禮嗎？」我咬牙切齒的質問道︰「你上了別人的床後，反而來跟我說這個？你當我是什麼？」

「不是這樣的，我沒有跟他做到最後。」

「有差嗎？」這恐怕是我有史以來對他最兇狠的一次，我氣得只想剖開他的胸膛，看看他的心裡是否有我？

「我只是......拒絕不了他，太難了，我盡力了。」他伸手揉亂了自己的一頭金髮，神色之間充滿無奈和疲憊。

「是在錫哥吧。」

他沉默應對。我們都知道，他永遠不能真正的拒絕劉在錫。我快要瘋了，這個男人，我追了半年，愛了一年多，還會在將來繼續愛下去。身為他男朋友，我卻總是輸給別的男人，一個更早出現在他生命中的男人，一個他曾經愛慕了很多年的男人。

——我根本贏不了。從一開始就沒有贏的可能，我只是第二好的選擇，如果第一順位的在錫哥出現了，我就會失去鐘國哥。

「哥，你還是愛他，不是嗎？」我不想表現得像個可悲的輸家，或是糾纏不休的前任，但我就是不能抑制自己的眷戀。

「不是的......。已經不愛了，早就不愛了。他碰我時，我想到你。」他獨有的蚊子聲現在更是飄忽，比起向我解釋，他更像是自我確認︰「他親我的嘴時，我想到的是，我已經有你了。沒錯，在錫哥對我很重要，但我愛的人，是你。」

雖然現在的情況有點尷尬，但這情話比什麼都要動聽，尤其是因為出自他的口，那個討厭各種肉麻情話的他。我果然是容易妥協的男人，看著他泛起紅暈的雙頰，我的氣也不自覺的消了大半，傻傻的樂了。

「哥說的是真的？」

「當然了。」他環抱著我，像鴕鳥般把頭埋到我頸窩，順勢撒了個嬌：「光洙啊！原諒哥好不好，我答應你不會再犯。」

我永遠都被他吃得死死的。雖然我是很想生氣沒錯，但終於聽到哥的告白，都算是「因禍得福」，我一下子就忘了傷痛，甜絲絲的把懷中的他摟得更緊了，裝作慍怒的問道︰「那哥你發誓以後只給我碰。」

臉紅的老虎羞澀的點了點頭。

「在錫哥不行，HAHA哥不行，女嘉賓也不行......只有我能吃哥的豆腐！」

「那怎可能辦到......」他莞爾道。

「我不管，哥說了愛我的！」我撒賴的不聽他的反駁，捧起他的臉就親上去，含住他帶著笑意的嘴角，舌頭竄進他嘴裡，一時野蠻的壓住對方舌頭，一時靈活的挑弄他的牙齦，一室曖昧的水聲和喘息。

我不理會他那些半推半就的掙扎，硬是要脫掉他的衣服。大概是因為覺得對不起我，鐘國哥今日特別配合，雖然嘴上不情不願，但在我扯掉他的牛仔褲時，他難得的沒有踢我......

[H拉燈]

看著懷中熟睡的男人，我開始在腦袋中策劃︰接下來幾個星期的RM中，要如何把在錫哥第一個out掉。=3=


	3. Chapter 3

【部份劇情與現實情節重叠，但細節不盡相同，全屬作者YY。】  
第三章  
金鐘國篇 (上)

這個故事不知要從何說起。

在錫哥宣布結婚時，我聽到虎東哥在旁輕嘆了一聲，我知道，他是為我(們)而慨嘆。他真心希望我和在錫哥走在一起，在他眼中，就算是見不得光也好，更重要的是有情人終成眷屬。虎東哥拍拍我的後背，那溫暖的手落在我的肩膀上，我卻覺得那一點力度快要把我擊潰。

當時的我還年少，演技還不夠爐火純青，只能彎著眉目，止不住的笑。

在錫哥全程沒有跟我對望，他在逃避我，但我想告訴他，我沒有怪他，也不恨他，因為——我們之間從來沒有承諾過什麼，有的，只是彼此都心照不宣的一種悸動。

當晚太賢和赫就找我去酒吧。我去了，卻沒有喝酒。

「還以為你會想一醉解千愁，怎麼今天還是只有我倆在喝？」太賢納悶的看向我說道。

「你這臭小子什麼時候變得這樣有文化？『千愁』？我哪有什麼千愁？」我不以為然的回道。

「就算你不說，大家都懂。」赫單刀直入，手沉著的晃動酒杯。

然後我們難得的靜默了下來。

他們看著我，等待我開口訴苦或是發洩，但事實上，我不知道要如何開口——不，不是因為覺得過於矯情，而是因為我雖然傷心，但確實沒有什麼好說。

「我覺得......這樣挺好，他越早做決定，對大家越好。」

「我看他是怕了吧？」

我瞥了太賢一眼，搖了搖頭，道︰「不只有他在怕，我也是。就算真的在一齊了，也沒有人能夠說得準，以後會怎樣……與其冒這樣的風險，倒不如……」

——倒不如趁早分道揚鑣。

下半句的話我沒有說出口，反正他們也懂。

太賢抿了抿唇，無奈的說︰「當初我聽到他公開與羅靜恩交往時，還以為是煙幕。」

「怎麼可能……」赫嘆了口氣，接過了話︰「在錫哥是怎樣的人，我們都清楚。」——他不可能借別人的名聲來為自己掩飾。

說完，兩個演技派的男子都不約而同的再度沉默下來。

「你們倆裝什麼憂鬱？」看著他們一副正經感傷的樣子，我不禁失笑，反過來安慰道︰「我真的覺得現在挺好的，我們本來就不可能。他要負的責任太多了，他的家庭、事業，甚至是全國人民的期望，要他為了追求輕狂的愛情，而選擇放棄該背負的責任，他不可能做得到。我也不會要求他這樣做。」

我頂著他們深邃的目光和注視，抬手輕輕揉了揉太陽穴，苦澀的笑著，慢慢的接道：「而且，我們都沒有信心，將來面對輿論的壓力時，還能夠不後悔當初做的決定吧。」

說到這個份上，他們也沒有什麼好說了。

多年後回想起來，發現其實沒有什麼是熬不過的，只是看陪你一齊渡過的，是不是對的人而已……

在錫哥公布婚訊後，我們之間難得的斷絕了一星期的聯絡，一方面他真的在忙，另一方面，我認為這是屬於成年人的默契——不論在節目上怎樣也好，私生活還是要開始疏遠，一來免得尷尬，二來不要打擾對方的幸福好了。

不過這只是我一廂情願的想法，而他輕易就打亂了我的計劃，在記者會上，他單方面宣告我是婚禮上唯一的歌手。對此，我先是感到震驚，後卻是無奈不已，我們都心知肚明，我故意提前了五輯的製作，無非是為了逃避出席他的婚禮。我不知道他這是對自己殘忍，還是真的對我無情，非得要我親眼見證你親吻你的妻子？

婚禮當天，我應新娘的想法唱了《星星 風 陽光 還有愛情》——「Baby never say goodbye，只要有你在我身邊，這世上任何人也無法把你取代……」

嗯……多諷刺……

下台之後，我破例喝了很多酒，紅酒、白酒、香檳、混在一起而分不出味道的烈酒……卻一直都醉不了，清醒得令人煩心。

更可恨的是，到了第二天，宿醉就排山倒海的來，難受得緊，伴隨著的，是人也變得脆弱了，無端的大病了一場，昏昏睡睡浮浮沉沉的。我窩在棉被裡頭，耳邊嗡嗡作響，眼前一時朦朧一時昏黑，腦袋則似是被人粗暴的扭絞成一團，只能任由回憶把我吞噬。

我想起了最初，《X-Man》當時是人氣節目，不單有國民MC在陣，出鏡的亦都是一線的明星，對於處於低谷時期的我，這是一個難得的機會，但現實總是不如人意，在鏡頭前我始終擺脫不了一股青澀。就是這個時候，劉在錫拉了我一把，不論在幕前或幕後，在節目中，我會不由自主的黏他，接他的梗；在生活中，我像是剛出生的幼崽，仰仗著更有安全感的他的指引……

節目上有太多回憶，生活中有太多片段，現在統統都湧到眼前來。然而，可能是因為頭太疼了，竟連帶著記憶也變了質，曾經的倜侃和親暱都帶著酸意和苦澀……

幾天之後一個早上，才終於真正的醒過來，睜眼就見到整個枕頭都濕透了，卻不知是汗水或是睡夢中的淚水。看著鏡子裡的人，瘦了，蒼白了，眼眶紅腫，整個人都一團糟。

由那一刻開始，我決定不再愛下去了。

——令我意想不到的是，下這個決定並沒有我想像中那麼的痛苦。雖然有些習慣已經潛移默化，並非一朝一夕可以改變得到，但我還是把那一分戀惜從骨肉之中逐漸剔除。

而李光洙就是在這個關鍵時刻出現的。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
金鐘國（中）

李光洙給我的第一印象，就是一個自來熟的孩子。RM開拍前一個月，我們出席了製作單位的前期會議，PD把主持人聚在一塊，逐一介紹。

「這位不用介紹，大家都認識的——國民MC，劉在錫先生，他會是主持中心。」

PD綜合年齡和知名度介紹：劉在錫、池錫振、我、Gary、HAHA、智孝、仲基……

最後就是李光洙：「這位是李光洙，以前是模特兒，現在是演員。」

我接下RM的邀請時已在網路上搜尋過這位未來同事，是個近乎白紙般的新人，樣子在娛樂圈也算不上出眾，不過綜藝的潛能還是值得期待。

「前輩們好，我是李光洙，是個新人，我會好好努力，請大家多多關照，謝謝！」

那樣的話在娛樂圈太普通太客套了，根本不能令人放在心上，但不知怎的，他的眼神卻令我難以忘懷，不是說特別的明亮，卻有一份專注，認真的像一個小孩或大狗，目標明確而堅定，哪管是多荒唐的目標，都可以義無反顧的向前。

我想起曾經的我，曾經的Turbo，曾經對娛樂圈有所憧憬的孩子們……不論最後是大紅大紫，或是在沉寂中被遺忘，大部份的人，都失去了這樣的一份真心。我不認為他會是少數派，我甚至冷酷的抱有看戲的想法：大概是因為他越是簡單認真，越是讓別人自慚形穢，甚至使人帶著惡意的目光，期待他會失足。

偏偏那樣的孩子卻整天一副缺心眼的蠢樣，總是令人不省心，少看他一眼都怕他在哪裡倒霉了。

我本著冷眼旁觀的態度，他卻自己眼巴巴的跟上來，整天「鐘國哥」前「鐘國哥」後，在鏡頭前一不知所措時，就可憐兮兮的看向我，我心一軟，就不自覺會出手「打」救，後來他在拍攝以外的時間也打電話來，問長問短，由噓寒問暖到綜藝技巧，日子長了，由應酬兩三個字到回答兩三句說話，再過兩個月，他甚至會半夜時份醉醺醺的打來哭訴。

每次掛斷電話，我都不自禁問自己，我是什麼時候跟這蠢蛋那麼熟了？

——大概是這孩子太過自來熟了。我跟自己這樣說，並沒有在意他的親近，沒想到卻種下了禍根。

他的表白來得十分突然，卻又是如此順理成章——如果我們是一男一女，再發展下去就應該會是拍拖了……然而我們之間不存在這種「下一步」，一來我是百分之二百不願意再次陷入同性戀的無妄之罪中；二來，我實在是太累了，對一個人抱有好感可能只需要一眼，像恩惠和根英那樣，但要愛上一個人，習慣一個人進入我的生活，卻要經歲月的千鍾百錬。

我當時直接狠拒了他，那天晚上沒有接他的電話，決定把苗頭壓死在此，以後除了上節目就互不相見，即使見面了也冷面以對，我就不信這傻小子會糾纏多久。

第二天，李光洙對我展開了十分熱烈的追求，用的卻是哄小女生的招數，送的是紅玫瑰、約的是青春愛情戲、送的短訊也盡挑肉麻的話說……這些我一概不收、不去、不理會處理。節目裡他索性大獻殷勤，卻忽略了我本身比他大、比他壯碩、比他更要強、比他更善於擔任「男人」的角色，他的獻殷勤在我看來只是小孩的把戲。

一天之內，他已受到連番挫折，我看著他一次比一次更消沉也不禁有了點罪惡感。

***

「哥！鐘國哥！」過往的我是不會接聽的，但這個晚上他特別有耐性，看著畫面上十多條的未接來電，我安慰自己只是對不省心的弟弟表示關懷，終於接起了他的電話。

「幹嘛！」我一開口就兇他一把，被人煩了一個晚人，不論是誰都不會有好心情吧！

「嗚——哥你好兇，呃！你為啥……這幾天，呃，都不理我？嗚……哥，我想聽你……呃，唱歌……」

——這酒鬼，肯定是醉得不輕，又哭又打嗝，說話顛三倒四。我聽著電話對面嘈吵的酒吧聲音，扶了扶額。

「鐘國哥，鐘國哥，呃……哥，你不喜歡玫瑰，我送別的，呃！項鏈？戒指？還是你喜歡浪漫一點，我可以彈琴給你……」

——咔嚓！我都氣到快要笑出來，這孩子怎麼可以錯得那麼離譜，要不是看在他喝醉的份上，我一定打他一頓。

「鈴鈴鈴鈴——」

我窩在被舖裡，伸手去床頭摸索了一番，一接通就向對面低吼：「李光洙你這個白痴不要再打來了，煩不煩啊？」

「哥，我錯了。嗚……哥，不要掛斷，呃！鐘國哥，你到底喜歡什麼？」

好吧，他總算問對了問題：「我喜歡安靜的睡覺﹐你少來煩我！」說完又不能安心，忍不住嘮叨道：「你到底喝了多少？酒精很傷身，你知不知道？！而且你才剛出道，多少報章媒體等著你行差踏錯！你現在喝成這鬼模樣，是想要給他們多少素材寫？！」

「哥……」

「好了好了，有什麼話下次再說，現在，給我立刻回家去睡！」說完我又不敢直接掛上電話，大概是罪惡感和同情心作祟。

等了一會也沒聽到他回答，我正疑惑，電話另一頭卻有別的聲音響起：「不好意思，我是這邊的店員。請問你是否認識機主嗎？他已經醉得不醒人事……我知道這位先生是位公眾人物，可能要麻煩你盡快來接他走，免得引起騷動……」

接著他飛快的報了個地址，沒等我回話就掛斷了電話。

「嘟——嘟——嘟——」看著無辜的手機，我重重的嘆了口氣，還是認命的拿起車鑰匙出門，同時心裡發誓：待會見面我一定要揍他一頓！

***

酒吧的店員十分體貼，把光洙藏到牆角的位置，不讓別人打擾到。

我低著頭穿過人群，走近他身旁，一把把他拉起，讓他靠在我的肩上，再盡可能輕手輕腳的扶他出去、抬他上車，對於他的沒心沒肺，我都不知道應該佩服還是無奈好，真虧他能在這樣吵鬧的環璄中睡得那麼沉。

「光洙，光洙，醒醒——你住哪？你家在哪？」好的，我就知道在酒吧裡都能呼呼大睡的人，才不會被人類的聲音喚醒。

這刻我才發現，出來酒吧接他的決定是多麼的衝動，我跟母親同住，家裡不方便朋友留宿，三更半夜，要去哪找地方安置他？

「哥？」

「光洙你終於醒了嗎？快點告訴我，你家地址在哪？」

他一臉惘然的看向我，渾渾噩噩的說了個地址，然後又進入了昏昏沉沉的迷醉狀態。

「鐘國哥，我很開心，我很開心你來接我。」傻小子雖然一副迷糊的樣子，但該說的情話還是一句不少。看著他半瞇著眼睛，顴骨上升，如同徹底被愛戀征服的模樣，我也有點不好意思起來。

「你喝醉了，只是舉手之勞而已。」話是這樣說沒錯，但我心裡某一角落卻在隠隠作怪，使我沒法理直氣壯的直視他雙眼。過往面對他那明目張膽的喜歡，和從來不加掩飾的討好，我只是單純的感到尷尬和好笑，但經多次的拒絕後，他意外地還能保持那如同孩童般盲目的景仰，看著他，我總想著避嫌又想要親近，那麼純粹的喜歡，沒有人能夠冷漠以對。

「不，我真的很高興，是你來了。」說完他又繼續呆呆的笑，我告訴自己不要跟喝醉的人計較，但最後還是忍不住的跟著他笑了。

我突然想到在錫哥，我們之間從來沒能擁有的，就是這樣簡單的喜歡，太多的顧忌和思前想後，連一個眼神的相接都要用打鬧來掩飾，明明只是喜歡而已，明明只是想接近對方、觸碰對方，為何卻那麼的迂回曲折？那麼的累？

不長不短的一段車程，我還是沒能好好的理清他到底是真醉還是借酒，不管怎樣也好，我只希望這一趟以後，他還是那個懵懂的弟弟，我還是那個值得依賴的哥哥。

不是他不夠好，而是我很清楚這樣的冒險是沒有結果的。

——起碼當時的我是這樣認為。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
金鐘國（下）

 

站到他家門前，我晃了晃靠在我肩上的他，問道：「喂！到你家了，密碼呢？」

「嘿嘿嘿……鐘國哥，你猜猜看，是你的話，一定猜得中。」

我一臉黑線的看著他自個兒在傻笑，沒好氣的說：「我沒那麼多時間跟你秏！你不說的話我就把你扔在這。」

他被我一瞪就立馬投降，說：「不不不，我說……就……」他頓了一頓，突然像個害羞的小媳婦那樣把頭埋低，可惜以他的身高來說，這個動作只是更加突顯違和感。他把頭悶在我的胸口前，用蚊子般的聲音說：「就是，哥你生日……」

——這是狗血愛情劇集的情節嗎？

若果不是情況太特殊，我一定會嘲笑他臉上的羞紅，本來已被酒精薰了一夜的兩頰，現在更是一片駝紅。但我沒有多看，因為我知道自己的臉上也是燒了起來，像是被傳染了一樣。

我把這種不合時宜的羞澀都撒氣到門上，用力的把門打開後，看也不看的把光洙推進去，然後二話不說就把門重重關上。

那天晚上我失眠了，一閉上眼就見到那張顯老的臉孔，一如既往的傻，把我當作是他世界中的所有信仰，令人不能忽視。

***

第二天下午，他就大喇喇的出現在健身室。

一對上我愕然的目光，那孩子眼睛都發亮了，他在門口利用身高優勢向我招手示意，一邊大聲叫道：「鐘國哥，我來找你鍛練！」

看著他像個超齡兒童，歡天喜地的跑過來，我就不禁莞薾，但同時又警告自己不能對他開懷大笑，只能擺出一副沒好氣的表情帶著他鍛練，心裡已盤算著要挑些難度最高的器材，讓他知難而退。

可惜我的計劃未能如期展開，看著他在跑步機上熱身不足一公里，已喘得像快要昏厥過去，我不禁大翻白眼，一邊拍著他後背幫他調整呼吸，一邊調侃道：「不是要追我嗎？一輪熱身都過不了？」

這樣的話脫口而出，簡直就像是一種挑逗，但我沒有別過臉，不知道是不是跟他在較勁，不甘於單方面被他「調戲」。

「哥？」他睜大眼睛訝異的回看我，然後露出一副像是被獎勵了的小狗的傻樣，咧嘴大笑道：「你是在跟我調情嗎？」

「調你個頭！」我一巴拍在他後腦勺。

「哎西！痛痛痛……哥你終於肯讓我追你嗎？」

我到底是什麼意思呢？我也說不清。明明是討厭糾纏不清的關係，卻又覺得背後的感情窩心之極。我只好笑笑而不回話，低頭就劈開他的長腿幫他拉鬆筋骨，只痛得他大聲喊娘，連旁邊的人都不禁側目。

看著他的苦瓜臉皺成一團，我卻知道他心裡其實開心得很，因為在那濕漉漉的黑眼珠子裡，一直閃耀著暖洋洋的笑意。

「哥，今晚來我家吃飯好嗎？」

「不好。」

「今晚有足球比賽直播，我家裡沒人，可以看一整晚，我買了蔬菜汁代替啤酒……」他急切的補充道。

「……」我心裡一動，無聲的嘆了口氣，點點頭，答應了。

我知道，我從來都不善於真正的拒絕人，尤其是面對別人的真心實意。李光洙無意之間已抓住了我的弱點，他就這樣不管不顧的黏上來，步步逼近，但又小心翼翼的迎合，使我進退維谷。

這一晚的氣氛不錯，直到球賽完場前都是兄友弟恭，一派和氣。

隨著完場的哨子聲從電視中傳出，李光洙突然挨上來，在我臉頰上偷親了一個，我驚愕的轉頭看向他，他也正誠惶誠恐的回看我，恐怕是剛剛那一下已耗盡他的所有勇氣。我臉色一沉，站起身來抬步就走，沒踏出幾步，只覺腰間一緊，他整個人已從後撲上來摟住了我。

「哥！」

「放手。」

「哥，對不起，我發誓，以後再也不會偷襲你！」

「不，不是你的問題，我不應該來的。」我輕輕搖頭道。怎會是你的問題呢？我明知道你對我有意思，還故意在你面前晃來晃去，簡直像是故縱欲擒一般的引誘你！

——連我自己都迷惘了。

「不是的！」他低吼道，聲音已開始哽咽。

臉上的溫度還未完全退下去，我不敢回頭，不敢看他。

我不懂他的執著。

也不想相信。

「不是的……哥你明明都有感覺，我我知道的。如果不是喜歡我，就應該更徹底的推開我，而不是那樣的放縱我，在節目上關照我、又擔心我喝酒傷身、又親自來接我回家……」

「我對每個朋友都這樣，我把你當作是兄弟，僅此而已！」

「像跟在錫哥那樣？」

「什麼？」

他突然畏縮了一下，猶豫半晌後，吞吐著說：「你們曾經有過一段吧？」

空氣中有什麼東西正在發酵，然後不留痕跡的蔓延開去，我的四肢都僵住了，肌肉也無法掩飾的鼓脹起來，我張了張嘴，想開口否認，但喉嚨卻像是被灌了鉛水似的，堵住了要出口的話語。

他似乎沒有發現我的異常，繼續說：「你們藏得很好，若不是因為我總是在看你，也不會發現得到……」

「嘿……有過一段？」我突然冷笑出聲，控制不住情緒衝口而出道：「根本什麼都沒有，他拍拖沒有跟我提過，結婚還請我去唱歌祝賀……你說！這算哪門子的『有過一段』？！」

「……」他的雙手箍得更牢，單薄的胸口緊貼著我的後背，即使隔著衣服，狂亂的心跳聲仍然引起我的共鳴，他的頭微微垂下，讓那菱角分明的下顎烙在我的頸窩，呼吸之間，每每都燙著我的後頸。

——太親密了！我不安的掙扎起來，手肘不輕不重的向後撞去，聽見他悶哼一聲，卻始終不願放手。

他的嘴唇若有似無的碰到我的耳後和頸側，低聲問道：「你還愛他嗎？」

我全身一顫，腿也幾乎軟了。他說話時就在我的耳邊，那沙啞的聲音和親䁥的距離都使我顫抖，我相信他不是故意的，但我還是不能自己的被撩撥到。

——我從來都不知道自己是那麼敏感，若不是我咬著牙，我可能已丢人的呻吟出聲。

我不敢再留力，手肘使勁的向後一撞，一下子掙脫了他的束縛，卻踉蹌了幾步也沒站穏，跌坐在沙發上。

他沒有上前，只是呆站在原地，睜著那雙烏亮的眼睛，執著的哀切的問：「你還愛他嗎？」

我不自覺的嚥了口口水，太過了，我第一次害怕起來，不是怕他的步步進逼，而是害怕他的溫度會把我吞噬，更可怕的是，我不想拒絕，我渴望他接近我、觸碰我，用他的手、他的唇、他的一切……

——我不知道哪裡出錯了。

「你還愛他嗎？」

我搖搖頭，愣了愣，又點點頭。

「那我呢？」

——我不知道。跟在錫哥逐漸融入我的生命不一樣，李光洙是橫衝直撞進來，沒有經過我的首肯，帶著年輕人的不更事和無畏，跨過我一道又一道的底線，問我：「你對我，有那麼一點喜歡嗎？」

說「沒有」都是騙人的，身體的反應最誠實，我對這個男人的挑逗，不單是有生理反應，更是有慾望的，我緩緩的呼出一口氣，壓下身體深處的騷動。

「我不知道。」

他驚喜的看向我，彷彿這個答案已給了他無限鼓勵和希望——我心中一酸，他愛得太卑微了，我閉上眼睛避開不看他臉上的表情，同時站起身來，憑記憶走到他的跟前，一手把他的衣領扯過來，讓二人雙雙倒向沙發上，我沒給他發問的機會，舉起另外一手扣住他的後腦壓向自己，嘴唇莽撞的貼上去，正好撞上了他的嘴角。

二人之間又回到了沉默，只剩下電視還在播放著沒人在意的採訪。

我只是緊緊的貼著他，再沒其他動作，那一瞬間我的腦袋裡已閃過無數的念頭，像是怎樣跟家人交代？Running Man還能不能做下去？赫和太賢會怎樣說？……他會後悔嗎？

但下一秒我已經無睱細想，年輕人對誘惑的抵抗力都十分脆弱，尤其是來自喜愛的對象的引誘，李光洙像是被開啟了什麼奇怪的開關一般，如狼似虎的啃上來，順著我的下唇瓣逐點逐點的咬，直至咬開我的防線，滾燙的舌頭闖了進來，在我的口腔內胡亂的衝鋒陷陣，他的身體無意識的逼得更貼，把我的上身完全壓進沙發之中，雙手也黏糊糊的撫摸我的腰側和後頸，像是要把我揉進他的身體裡去。

我放鬆身體，第一次沒有拒絕他，甚至是放任他的手和舌，他不知是因為緊張或是激動而引起的顫抖，一點不漏的傳達到我的皮膚上，我開始用舌頭勾引他，現在輪到他開始僵硬起來了。

「哥？」

「嗯？」

「你是認真的嗎？」

「什麼認不認真？」

「就是……你喜歡我嗎？」

「不知道呢……」我頓了一頓，突然發現其實主動權還是在我手上，雖然他的下體已堅硬的頂著我，但沒有我的同意，他絕對不會展開下一步，我的頭腦已昏昏沉沉，不能思考，像是醉了一樣，笑道：「我就是想這樣做，所以就做了。」

他張了張嘴，又慢慢閉上，似是把疑問吞回肚裡，只是雙手摟得更緊，頭埋進我的頸窩，輕輕的道：「沒關係，這樣就好了。」

我伸手揉了揉他的一頭鬈髮，事情的走向確實不如預期，但我懷疑——這其實是我心中隠隠期望的結果，是我放縱了這樣的發展，甚至是推動了他的每一步。

或許我很卑鄙，始終沒有把愛說出口，因為我的心裡還有一道牆未能跨過。

或者他朝一日，我可以告訴他——「我愛你」。

我抬手環抱著他。

 

全文完


End file.
